The Choice : Retold
by SaberOfCoxai
Summary: The story is revised, the participants are replaced, the targets are changed. Whatever happened before is nothing but a history. Their destinies have been rewritten. Now, it wasn't Shouichi's life on the line but rather their own boss – Tsuna. How will things turn out? Who will win the Battle of Choice? Are sacrifices really an important key to winning? "All hell will break lose"


**Author's Note! **I'm not supposed to post story today...but this idea keeps bugging me I can't help but to share it to you guys! Hope you like it...And remember, please review... :3

**I HAVE A POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE FOR THE CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BATTLE OF CHOICE... ^_^**

**Disclaimer Notice! **I own nothing...save for this idea...my own twist.

**Summary:**

The Choice is a battle between Vongola and Millefiore in the future era. In this battle, both families bet their rings and the Arcobaleno pacifier they posses and whoever wins will control the Trinisette. But things didn't go as planned. The participants are replaced, the targets are changed. Whatever happened before is nothing but a history. Their destinies have been rewritten. Now, it wasn't Shouichi's life on the line but rather their own boss – Tsuna. How will things turn out? Who will win the Battle of Choice? Are _sacrifices _really an important key to winning? "All hell will break lose..."

In this **retold** – everything will change.

* * *

The Choice : Retold

**Prologue:**

A man is seated inside a plane flying from Italy back to its hometown, Japan. He stared at the window beside his seat. What he saw, was something so peaceful he thought he'd never live to see again. "Namimori...How are you?" he tries to kid himself, but failed miserably. Instead of a laughter filled of joy, he smiles. A forced one.

"I am here again..." Memories flood his mind, from the happiest moments up to the most terrifying nightmares. His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. He answered it.

"Yes, hello?" his voice is deep and strong, like his own self. "Gokudera-san!" an enthusiastic voice greeted him. The nightmares aren't over yet. Upon hearing his name, a memory flowed in his mind. In that very moment, he thought he had seen his smile again.

_"__Gokudera-kun..."_

"Gokudera...hello? You still there?" the voice called him again. "Yes, I'm here. Gianini, are you sure this line isn't traced?" before anything else, they have to careful. Who knows what might happen if their enemy can hear them right now?

"Very sure..." Gianini answered back. "Good...what is it that you call about?" he asked, his curious side rouse back. "I'm just...well...how is your mission by the way?" Is he trying to dodge my question? What is it that he's been hiding? "Fine. Well. Just like always..." Pain can be heard from his voice. And just like before, the nightmares continue.

_"__Very good! Gokudera-kun. You have exceeded my expectations!"_

And yet again, he saw him smiling before him, seated in his elegant table.

_I want to see him again. _

"Gokudera...san..." Gianini's concerned voice was heard once more. "Ah...yes?" he asked, trying his best to hide his cracked voice. The memories are so painful he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I was hoping that you could spend lunch with us?" Gianini invites him. He was silent for a while.

_"__Gokudera-kun?! Why are you still working?! You have to eat!"_

A smile formed in his lips, a genuine smile. I could almost see his arms stretched, offering me a seat in the long table, asking if we could all dine together. Together, like what we do before. _Before...the feud starts. _

_Before...the Vongola Hunting began._

"Forgive me if I'll decline, but I have to see someone..." he replied, his smile vanished from his face. The memories keeps flooding in his mind. The memories...the nightmares... "Oh...May I ask his identity?" Gianini is a little curious, I see.

He gulped. He hesitated for an instant if it's alright to speak his name. But the nightmares will come back if he did so.

You know him very well to ask for his name..."

Silence answered him back. Oh no, I shouldn't have bother to tell. "Um...okay...We'll prepare your lunch later then..." he informed him before he hung up.

He sighed. He laid back his head and rubbed it gently.

_Things had become even more complicated..._

_Without you..._

The plane arrived at the given destination. He took what he need and immediately went to the place he needed to go. To his only boss, his Jyuudaime.

The place was hidden well in the center of the forest. It is made so that enemies who want to take advantage of his boss' place would not accomplish their schemes. But when he was just few meters away from it, he heard a voice.

No! They...They couldn't...shouldn't find that place, right? We hide it well, too well. There's no way. There's no way those scumbags would find that place. But, how...

The voice grew louder and he began to panic. He rushed his steps and prepared himself for battle. There's no telling who could be behind that voice. The Millefiore, Shouchi, or maybe Byakuran himself. He clenched his fist.

This time...This time...I'll protect you for sure!

_ "__Gokudera-kun...t-take care...of the family for me..."_

He closed his eyes and pushed those horrible nightmares behind. He must not fail, no! Not again. He must protect his boss. Even if...Even if...

_"__I trust you with my life..."_

"Who's there?!" he yelled as he carefully approached the place. No resistant, that's good...for now. "Who's there!" this time, he yelled louder. But when he got close...

_"__You are my right-hand man...Hayato"_

His eyes grew wide as he saw who was behind that voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. No...No! This...this isn't true...

"Y-you are..."

_I want to see him again..._

_To hear his voice once more..._

_To see his smile for a second time..._

_To be with him..._

_Even for a few minutes..._

"Jyuudaime...?"

* * *

**Please Review! XD**

Who are the characters you want to participant in the Battle of Choice? **Vote now!**

I am willing to reconsider my choice of players; the characters that have the highest vote will have the chance to participate in the Battle of Choice. So pick well... :)

Note: Some of the characters who are not in the list (specifically Tsuna and Daisy) are default characters for the story, meaning I cannot base their appearance on your vote. While others like Haru and Kyoko are not included simply because this story does not contain major Romance for both of them (and I don't want to endanger their lives! XD).


End file.
